Doc Brown
Dr. Brown is a mad scientist, with rather eccentric and dramatic manners, but also a very kind person. He invented the flux capacitor, that makes time travel possible, and built a time machine out of a DeLorean car. Despite its ingenuity, his invention caused many problems and often changed the History of Hill Valley, the films'setting. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Doc first appears in the Sea Temple regarding the Apples of Eden which he time traveled to see their creation and then came back. He brings up their history and joins up to help in the case. Doc asks Isabela did she place the apples in the seals and explains that they power the temple allowing it to float or leave the sea. Once the Templars and Assassins began battling over them, the temple sunk into the sea which was used for predictions that are accurate unlike the Maryans. Doc heads to the temple with the team and they learn about the predictions such as the Trigger where Doc Brown offers to convert the Delorean to go underwater which Lava Girl instantly agrees with. When vampires enter the temple, Doc alerts the team where Bass, Isabella, Bianca, Sylvester, Colress and May all act on them.Doc and Bass call everyone to the delorean so they can leave after the temple is saved Doc shows up again with the crew having made his Delorean be capable of underwater travel which he uses to reach their next destination. Doc and the crew almost are there to the island of the trigger's location and he tells the crew to be cautious as Jesse or Blackgurumon could make a move there. Doc is refueling the delorean once they arrive with garbage by using his Mr.Fusion as he once used plutoium but he made gasoline obslete as Bass puts with this. He also tells Isabella about their other guy. Doc announces to the crew that Jesse is on the move and that they must take down him and his forces. Doc is the most willing to befriend the other heroes which he does immediatly when Slade and Bender make plans. Doc joins with Cas though he doesn't go with them to a bar since he can't handle his liquor. When Burford arrives, Doc gets Lydia and Louise to help him save Diaval and he gets into a confrontation with BUrford who is angry at Doc for whiskey and a horse and threats to have him killed. Doc joins up with Castiel in hunting down and chasing Buford to catch him. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Doc follows Castiel in his mission and helps out Dib and the others when Jack Bauer brings them to him. Castiel and his friends are on the same mission as Bender and his buddies which is use the ocarnina to open a door as Sylvester gave one to them. Castiel and Free Will Members get to the entrance where Lydia who has the ocarina uses it to open the door with Zelda's Lullaby Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Doc is contacted by Lydia and Castiel to join up with them to combat Toffee and Bill Cipher who have returned and their newly formed cult. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Christopher Lloyd Category:Characters from the Back to The Future universe Category:White Haired Characters Category:Scientists Category:Eccentric Characters Category:Science Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Humans Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Hevenburg Force scientist Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Takeshi Aono Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dan Castellaneta